Queen of Wolves
by The Underground Symphony
Summary: Caught in the world of imprinting wolves and confusing love, Leah feels she doesn't have a place in that life. She wants to forget it all. Based on the ending of Breaking Dawn, this is Leah's part of the story and journey. The only female wolf.


**This fan fiction is dedcated all the heartbroken and love confused people out there. **

_Chapter 1_

_Run._

That's all what my mind was telling me. I pushed myself faster and faster through the dark depths of the forest. I wanted to leave behind everything…my hopes…my dreams…my past.

_I wonder if this is what Jacob felt, when he left…_

No. I couldn't think him. Any of them, for that matter. They got what they wanted, didn't they? The vampire girl got her damn immortality and leech husband, Jacob got his imprint, my mom has a new boyfriend, everyone's lives happy…except _mine. _I always had to be the left behind, the drag-along. The imprintless child of hell.

_Leah, come back, _Jacob thought, his paws pounding the ground, trying to catch up to me. I guess all those contests paid off…finally! I will _not_ let that traitor catch up to me.

_I am not a traitor! _

Yeah, sure. That's what Sam said…after he told me about Emily...

_What does this have to do with Sam?_

I almost told him...his voice was full of concern. It made me hopeful. No. He wanted me to come home, That was the only reason. But I couldn't.

_Why?_

_You_ _wouldn't understand and STOP FOLLOWING ME! _

_Look, I promised your brother-_

_Please! Like he cares! He doesn't want me around! He's _happy_ that I'm gone! Just like you..._

_That's not true. Yeah, it was true at first, when you left Sam's pack and came to join mine. No offence, but you weren't exactly my first choice. _

_Well, you as sure as hell weren't my first choice for an Alpha either, but like I said, I didn't have many options. _

_We need you around. All of us. Your mom, Seth-_

_Anyone outside my family?_

_I want you around. _That almost stopped me but I knew what he really meant. It wasn't what I had hoped a few weeks prior.

_I wanted you around too...more than you know..._I trailed off. Shit! That wasn't suppose to come out.

_What?_

_Never mind._

He still kept on chasing me of a few minutes, then spoke in a quiet voice,

_You didn't answer my question._

_Which was? _

_What did that have to do with Sam?_

_What did what have to do with Sam?_

_Don't play dumb, Leah. You know what._

The truth was that I was, a few weeks ago, clinging on to something, however small it was, however, _unlikely_ it seemed; something that I should have known would have gone up in smoke. We were the same…for a time at least. It was just going to be the two of us, until that little monster bore her way into our lives.

_Leah, I –I never, she's not- ugh! She is _not _a monster!_

_Easy for you to say, _I retorted, rolling my eyes.

_Shut up and let me finish! Look, it's something no shape shifter-_

_-werewolf! We're werewolves! _No way was I using that bloodsucker's "appropriate" term. I am, and will always be called a werewolf through and through. No questions.

_Fine! Werewolves! It's some thing no werewolf can help; you and I both knew that- _

_Some of us more than the other-_

I could tell he tried to ignore that other outburst and continued on with what he was saying, _-and I am not, repeat not-_

_-Not_. I heard a soft growl echoing in the forest. Ok, now I was getting him mad.

_Abandoning the pack-_

_-So you say. _I heard a soft howl, swimming its way into the forest.

_Do you want to abandon this pack? Do you want to leave? If you do, if you think I'm going to abandon this pack, you can always leave and go back to Sam-_

_No. I won't go back him. _As much as I was annoyed with the male hormones of the damned, I was not going to back to Sam's pack. Not now. Not ever.

_Then why are you giving me all this crap? Is it because of Nessie? _He questioned, not slowing down one bit.

_Yes, _I started sarcastically, pushing myself harder, _this is all about you freak-of-an-imprint. _

_She is _not _a freak, _Jacob defended.

_You're right, she's not a freak, she's just _special-

_Shut up! You-, _he sighed, _you just don't understand. She's-_

_Yeah, I know! She's awesome, she's your light, when you're with her everything makes sense! I've heard it all a thousand times! I don't need to hear it again! _I never cry, and I mean _never_. I don't think I even cried at my own father's funeral. But now, I felt the little beads of salt water rush down my furry face. It wasn't that _Jacob _imprinted, it was just the fact that he _did _imprint. One more person to join the club.

_Leah-_

_You know what? Forget it! I don't even know why I care. _

_Well, you know what? If this were a few months ago, I wouldn't have cared either, but things are different now. Much different._

I still kept on running, shaking my tears out of my face.

_No, they are not different at all._

I heard his paws pounding the ground, trying to catch up to me.

_Why are you even trying? You know you can't catch up to me._

_Wanna make that a bet? _He joked.

_What would you bet? _I said, deep in thought. What was he doing?

_You wanna be left alone, fine. If you win, I'll leave you alone. I'll even move my pack all the way to Canada. But if I win, you tell me everything that you've been holding back, insults and all._

_What good would that do you? _

_It'll help me understand why you're such a whiny brat sometimes._

_I am NOT a brat!_

_I rest my case. _

_Bring it, leechlover!_

_Stop that! _

_Why? Because you are one? _I am definitely going miss making Jacob mad, but I need time to figure stuff and I can't do that with a bunch of minds thinking different stuff 24/7.

_Fine, I'll stop. But when I win, I get to call you whatever I want._

_Deal. First one to the river is winner. _That should be a piece of cake. The river was only half a mile from where I was. The bad news, the river was only a half a mile from where Jacob was also. If Jacob wanted to win, he could. But then again, so can I.

_Fine. Ready, Jacob? This might be our last race together._

_No, it won't be. I'll make sure of it. Get set, Leah. _

_In your dreams, _Alpha.

_3_, he started

_2, _I said, smiling smugly.

_1_, he responded, getting ready in a stance

_GO! _We both howled at the same time and made a break for it. I pushed myself through the complicated maze of trees. Different sounds arose around me. The sound of the fallen leaves crunching beneath my paws, the wind dancing through limbs or bark, I could feel the little patter of rain as I dodged my way through the forest. I felt so free when I ran. No boundaries. No rules. I was a part of this forest that I lived in and it was a part of me. I could feel every branch moving, every animal that runs through, the water flowing swiftly in the bank. I couldn't bear part with it.

Never.

This is who I am.


End file.
